


We're Lukewarm Right Now

by Anonymous



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banri being a bro in the worst way, Gojyo being desperate for love, Hakkai being a bitch, Hakkai/Gojyo doesn't happen but it's talked about, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Unrequited Love, during the nebulous time when they were all living together, is it still unrequited love if you don't know you're in love?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Banri's homecoming isn't going the way Gojyo thought it would.
Relationships: Banri/Sha Gojyo
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	We're Lukewarm Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't Want To Become Any Colder

When Gojyo allowed himself to think of what Banri's homecoming might be like, it was never like this. Hakkai's presence in the house makes the atmosphere tense in a way it's never been before. The carefree debauchery of his time with Banri; the solitude of those two years spent alone; the unnervingly quiet familiarity he shared with Hakkai within these walls was gone. Replacing it is Hakkai's thinly veiled hostility, Banri's prodding curiosity, and Gojyo's own unease at being caught between them. He has no idea what to do. The logical path would be to finally toss Hakkai out on his ass, like he planned to long ago--this house is his and Banri's after all. Both Banri's absence and Hakkai's stay were always supposed to be temporary states.

Yet, something in Gojyo he refuses to examine at all, let alone closely, rebels at the idea of parting ways with Hakkai. So, the house remains in a stalemate.

The kitchen is the latest site of the clash between the two other youkai, though "clash" is an ill-fitting term. It's more akin to Banri casually remarking on the state of the kitchen. The last he was there it was the clearest indicator in the house that two single men without a shred of domesticity between them lived there. The sink was often full of dirty dishes, the fridge empty save for the ever present half drunk six pack of beer, the centerpiece of the rickety dining table an ash tray full of cigarette butts. With Hakkai living there the dishes are neatly put away with tableware washed at the end of every meal, there are gauzy curtains over the window to give the room a splash of color, the fridge is full of fresh ingredients as well as the remnants of home cooked meals, and the room is clean down to the grout between the tiles.

"You really turned this place around, where were you livin' before that you're such a homemaker?" Was the innocuous question that makes Hakkai hastily excuse himself from the breakfast table and announce, with a cool smile on his face, that he's going out to the market. Gojyo's shoulders are tight with tension, but years of living in a house of slamming doors and raised voices keeps him from jumping when Hakkai slams the front door on the way out. He's not sure what reaction he's expecting from Banri until he gets it.

Banri laughs, loud and clear with a disbelieving shake of his head, "Gojyo, your man's a lil sensitive."

Gojyo laughs too, out of relief that not only is Banri not angry, but that he hasn't changed at all. Of course Banri wouldn't be bothered by Hakkai's unexplainable rudeness. He lets most things slide off his back like water, especially when Gojyo asks him to--even when he hasn't asked directly. Banri gets up to put his empty plate into the sink, but doesn't bother to wash it, asking, "What're you doin with a fussy guy like that?"

Gojyo doesn't have an answer for him, so he keeps his mouth shut, stomach clenching in unease when Banri grins as though he's figured something out. "Oh I get it now," Banri drapes himself over Gojyo's shoulders, voice rumbling in his ear when he says, "Can't believe you moved your new man into our love nest, you tryna break my heart, baby?" That same grin stays on his face and his tone is light as a feather, but Gojyo still jumps to defend himself from the accusation.

"It ain't like that!" Banri laughs as he rises from his slumped position, one hand brushes over the ends of Gojyo's hair playfully. It makes something warm curl up in his stomach, something he hasn't felt since Banri disappeared without a trace--without a word--two years ago.

"You ain't gotta try and spare my feelings, sweetheart, s'not like I expected you to save yourself for me while I was in the wind," Gojyo opens his mouth, another defensive retort on the tip of his tongue, "it ain't like I did." Banri goes to the fridge to grab a beer, casual as can be. Like he hasn't just knocked the wind out of Gojyo.

He doesn't know why it should. He's slept with plenty of women while Banri was gone, hell he'd even done it while Banri was still here. They would go out to bars together, pick up women together, and disappear in opposite directions for the night. Yet always they would return to this house. They would eat breakfast together in their dirty kitchen, knees knocking together beneath their small, rickety dining table. They would laugh together, bathe together; touching, kissing, wiping away the traces of people who meant nothing to them with gestures that meant everything--at least, to Gojyo, they had.

Has Banri found that with someone else? Is Gojyo only a stopover, a faceless woman at the bar to be forgotten at first light?

He doesn't have the courage to ask.

His mouth is dry so he grabs the beer out of Banri's hand and drinks more than half of it down in a single greedy gulp, eyes burning. Banri snatches the can back from him with a startled laugh, "What the hell, Gojyo! Get your own beer you lazy fuck!"

Gojyo swats at him ineffectually, "Why would I when there's already some dickhead wavin' a perfectly good one right in front of my face?"

"Suck my dick you damn brat," Banri flicks his forehead, but sets the beer back down in front of Gojyo, and turns to the refrigerator to fish a new can out.

Gojyo doesn't give him the chance, getting up from the table to spin Banri around by the shoulder before slipping down onto his knees, "Don't mind if I do," Banri throws his head back with a laugh.

Once his laughter ceases he tilts his head down and gives Gojyo a fond smile as he cards his fingers through his hair, "You sure know how to make it up to a guy," he undoes the fly to his pants, "Go on, do your worse, baby."

Gojyo doesn't need any further prompting, he draws Banri's soft cock from the confines of his pants, greeting it with a fond kiss. He gathers saliva in his mouth as he strokes it to hardness, re-familiarizing himself with the shape and size after two years apart. His mouth waters effortlessly with the sight before him, Banri's cock slowly filling out with blood and becoming a comfortable fit for his fingers. It twitches as if trying to come closer and Gojyo feels his own pants become uncomfortably tight in reciprocation.

Once Banri is fully erect Gojyo takes the shaft in hand, holding it in place for his mouthful of saliva to spill out over the head. It drips down the length of Banri's dick, slick warmth slipping over Gojyo's knuckles as he works to coat the whole of the length in his grip. Banri gives a shaky sigh from above him, claws lightly scraping Gojyo's scalp where his hands are tangled in long, red locks. Gojyo doesn't need any further prompting than that, eagerly taking the head of Banri's dick into his mouth.

He works his tongue over the smooth surface, feeling for that slight give to the hardness, tasting the bitter salt of what's likely a combination of Banri's sweaty skin and the fluid weeping from the tip of his cock. He works his way down a little further, letting the head nestle into the meat of his cheek so he can savor the feeling of his mouth being full of Banri. An unexplainable warmth unfurls in the pit of his stomach, spreading up into his chest so suddenly it makes him ache with just how right he finally feels. The pressure on his knees, the almost teasing brushes of claws against his scalp, the smell of Banri filling his senses. How did he ever live without this?

He backs off of Banri's cock, needing a moment to take it in, stroking it once--twice, then giving it a sloppy kiss before taking it back into the heat of his mouth. This time he tries to take it in deeper, all the way to the back of his throat.

His gag reflex unexpectedly kicks in. He backs off completely with a cough and looks up when he hears Banri huff out a strained laugh, "Easy, sweetheart, been a while since you had somethin' this big to swallow."

Gojyo presses his face against Banri's thigh while he laughs, his hand still dutifully working the other man over, "I've swallowed bar peanuts bigger than this," he jokes back easily.

"Oh? Didn't know you were so into swallowin' nuts," Banri grins down at him, mouth full of gleaming sharp teeth.

Gojyo can't get his mouth back on Banri fast enough. He forces himself to be more patient with it this time around; he thought deepthroating was a skill you never really forgot, but it seems to be more of a "use it or lose it" kind of thing. He hasn't so much as entertained the thought of sleeping with any guy who isn't Banri, let alone taken the chance to keep himself sharp on another guy's whetstone--so to speak. The only thing for it is to take it slow. He bobs his head in shallow movements, the head of Banri's cock pushes out his hollowed cheeks, skates along the roof of his mouth, all while he dutifully works his tongue and jerks what's not in his mouth in his fist.

He works on keeping his tongue flat and letting his throat relax, moaning outright when he's finally able to get Banri past the hurdle at the opening of his throat. Above him, he can hear the youkai curse and bang his head back against the fridge. It's such a turn on, Gojyo needs to push the heel of his hand against his crotch to take the edge off in order to maintain focus.

Gojyo breathes in deep through his nose, slowly releasing that breath in preparation for working his mouth down even further. He lets himself sink into the feeling of Banri filling him up, taking him further and further in until finally his nose is pressed flush up against the other man's open fly, where Gojyo pulled his dick from the slitted opening on the front of his pants. He's regretting that decision a bit now, wishing Banri were more exposed for this--for him. He comes back up just as patiently as he went down, cock slipping from his lips with an obscene wet sound, a string of saliva leaving them connected.

Banri's hands briefly tighten their grip in his hair before going slack and petting his head, "You're such a damn tease," he laughs breathlessly, pupils blown wide and cheeks flushed.

Gojyo preens under that gaze, "I'm just takin' it easy, like you told me to," he sticks his tongue out to lap at the moisture beading at the head. He can tell Banri has something clever to say again, but he takes the opportunity to rob him of the chance, swallowing him back down. Now that he's past the initial hurdle it's a lot easier to do, something Banri's noticed as well if the careful movement of his hips is anything to go by.

Gojyo rides the wave of those gentle movements, bobbing his head in turns, occasionally backing off completely to breathe and give his jaw a break. He nuzzles back into the fabric of Banri's clothes with the man's cock stuffed down his throat, lips sealed tight around the base. "Ah fuck, that's so good, baby," Banri pants, hips hitching forward even though he can't possibly go any deeper. Gojyo moans around the dick in his mouth at the praise, he's painfully aroused at this point, but getting Banri off first is the name of the game right now.

Banri has different ideas, it seems, and Gojyo can feel the youkai's foot nudge at the bulge in his pants, "You hard for me, hot stuff?" He moans in reply, hands clutching at the thighs practically bracketing his head to draw Banri in closer, deeper. "It's okay," Banri soothes him, brushing a gentle thumb over the crest of his cheekbone even as he presses the sole of his shoe down on the bulge in Gojyo's pants more firmly, "I want you to feel good too, come on." He shoves a leg into the space between Gojyo's spread thighs, encouraging him to rut against the ridge of his shin like a horny mutt. He doesn't mind. That's what he is--a stray, desperate for whatever scraps Banri deigns to toss him.

The thought dampens the impact of his orgasm somewhat, but the feeling of Banri's spend, sliding hot and thick down his throat, keeps him from sinking too deep into self pity. Especially when the youkai slips his dick from the clinging heat of Gojyo's mouth, smoothing a gentle thumb over his bottom lip to wipe away the cloudy mixture of saliva and cum. Banri tucks himself away before crouching down to kiss the hanyou--not on the lips, but on his cheeks, the corners of his eyes; damp with tears from the strain of taking Banri in so deep. He presses a final, lingering kiss to Gojyo's forehead and says, "That was great, let's do it again sometime," Gojyo is on the verge of a laugh, because it's a joke Banri's made a dozen times before after they've fooled around, "as long as your boyfriend doesn't find out." Banri winks, playfully, like it doesn't matter to him at all. Something in Gojyo cracks, but he smiles through the pain, and goes back to the can of beer that started their little romp.

It's lukewarm.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! give Lukewarm a listen and Stan Pentagon! but especially Stan Yuto ;)


End file.
